The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors - Done Different
by Rielence
Summary: Let's face it, everyone in Hyrule Warriors is ridiculously hot. This is a retelling of the story the way we all wished it went. WARNING: Yuri, Femdom, NonCon, Futa, FemLink, Threesomes/Moresomes, Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content, and Language. Reader's Discretion is Advised.
1. A Girl and Her Bodyguard

Zelda awoke from a terrifying nightmare shaking. There had been a wave of darkness steadily approaching her, and the queen new better than to discard it as a mere dream. She shook for a moment as she considered what the darkness could represent. While every fiber of her being thought it impossible; the girl knew deep down that it could be none other than the ancient king of evil returning once again. It had been years! It had been hundreds of years since Ganondorf last tormented this land. She closed her eyes and placed her face in her hands. She'd need to find the legendary hero; it was their only chance.

"What is it?" She heard a strong voice ask from across the room.

Zelda smiled slightly when she heard her bodyguard's voice.

"It's happening." She whispered.

"_What _is 'it'?" She questioned.

Zelda looked up at Impa with worry on her face. The woman knew instantly and walked toward the queen.

"Zelda… We can find him."

"Are you sure?"

Impa grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

Zelda fought back a blush. Impa was so close to her face right now. The damn woman didn't even know what she was doing to the queen. Raised with the weight of the crown; Princess Zelda didn't have much time for love. Seeing as she never found a suitor, the princess was coroneted as Queen Zelda without a man to fill the position of king. But Impa? She was always there for Zelda. _Always_. The woman was fifteen years older but Zelda still had a small crush on her regardless. It was easy to hide, easy to ignore, until now that is.

With all the stress of this new news, and her past feelings towards the woman building up inside, the queen had no choice but to lean in and take a small kiss, just to know what it felt like. Impa froze as Zelda kissed her. The blond pulled Impa closer and the usually precise and stable woman fell clumsily onto the bed. Zelda flipped and mounted Impa before kissing her again. The first kiss was too good, and she wanted more.

Impa was having an internal conflict. She loved Zelda and would die for her in a heartbeat, but did she love her _that _way? The queen's lips smacked and prodded at her own, but the Shekia never returned the kiss. She was too deep in thought to notice the girl removing her clothes until it was too late. Her shirt was off, and Zelda was working at removing her bra! Impa broke away from the kiss – a trail of saliva still connecting their lips – and held her unclipped bra against her breasts.

"Y-Your Majesty…" She awkwardly stuttered. "What are you doing?"

Zelda smiled.

"Impa, I've loved you since I was a little girl. Now we're both grown women and can finally be one. Don't you love me?" She asked, kissing her again.

Impa pushed the queen once more.

"Of course I do! Just not in that way!" The woman explained.

Zelda was silent for a moment. Then swiftly shoved her hand down Impa's pants. The woman shouted in surprise and tore the queen's hand away.

"What was that!?" The white haired woman exclaimed.

Zelda held her hand up.

"Seems like you were excited…" She said in a singsong way as Impa's juices dripped off of her fingertips.

The Shekia blushed as Zelda leaned in close. Their lips brushed together and Zelda whispered,

"Once. That's all I ask… Unless you turn out wanting more…"

With that, Zelda brought Impa in for another kiss. They grinded against each other and the older woman's bra fell to the bed revealing her breasts. Zelda grinned and leaned down to kiss one. Impa leaned her head back and moaned as Zelda sucked and nipped at her tit. Her hands squeezed the other one and she started thrusting her pussy against Impa's knee. Soon after, Zelda removed her nightgown and Impa took off her pants and panties. The girls stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and stared at each other.

Zelda lunged forward and kissed Impa once again; her hand finding its way to the woman's pussy. Impa's hand found Zelda's sex as well and the queen shouted in pleasure. Zelda rode Impa's hand as she felt the woman's tongue begin slobbering all over her lips. She opened her mouth and greeted Impa's tongue with her own. The two women came as one and spasmed for a couple moments before hugging each other.

Impa kissed Zelda tenderly and held her close.

"I love you, Queen Zelda…."


	2. Rushed Promotion

Zelda and her bodyguard walked along the upper path of the training yard. There were countless recruits sparring in the arena below. After searching everywhere they could for the legendary hero, they finally resorted to this section of their military. _The smallest seed bares the biggest fruit! _Zelda would say.

The recruits tripped and swung and missed countless times before Zelda considered giving up and leaving. There _was _one soldier that caught her eyes though…

….

Link stood firm in another victory. A laugh escaped her lips as she realized the recruit had beaten any opposer who dare challenge her. Well, that's what she _thought _anyway. The girl sensed a movement behind her and ducked before spinning around. There was a large man – now losing his balance – above her. The blonde smirked and swiftly kicked the man in his shin before rolling out of the way.

When he fell to the ground, Link grabbed the soldier's own fake sword and "stabbed" him through the gut.

"Dammit!" He spat. "It's not fair! Why can't any of us beat the fucking girl!?"

Link turned to him and gave him a condescending look.

"If women are so inferior, how about you stand up and show me who's boss and who should be in the kitchen."

The man got to his feet again and readied his weapon. Link stood motionless. He charged the woman and swung as hard as he could. In a flash, Link's sword was up and blocking the other. Her foot met with the soldier's gut. The man flew backwards.

"I'm getting bored." She mumbled, raising her sword skyward.

Although it was a mere wooden training weapon, the sword began glowing blue. It exploded with light at the tip and Link smiled when she saw it was fully charged. The man stared in confusion. Link then swung her blade and a circle of blue light flew from it; hitting the man. He raised his arms to protect his face. The strike hit his groin. The man looked down in disbelief as his armor fell piece by piece before revealing his genitals. He shouted and covered his package as everyone began laughing.

"Let that be a warning. Next time you think that little guy makes you better than _anyone_, it won't just be your armor that falls to the floor." She stated firmly.

Impa and Zelda watched the whole spectacle in awe.

"She has a strange sense of humor…" The Shekia mumbled.

"She used a Skyward Strike… With a wooden sword. Only one man has had that ability…" Zelda thought aloud.

"Why _is_ she a _she _then?" Impa questioned.

"I'm not sure… But I think we may have found our hero-" The queen was interrupted by the castle's war siren going off.

Zelda looked to Impa and they both sprinted away.

….

Zelda was changing into her battle armor in her room as the Shekia voiced her doubts.

"Your majesty, we aren't ready!" Impa exclaimed. "The girl isn't ready!"

The Queen turned and walked over to Impa.

"Impa, what are we supposed to do? There are monsters merely a field away. Our forces can deal with this while we ready the girl."

Zelda gently raised Impa's chin with her soft hand. She looked into the woman's eyes before kissing her.

"We'll be fine." She smiled.

….

Link sat in the barracks listening to that damned siren going off. She wasn't allowed to go into the battle because of her rank. You'd think they'd take anyone they could get. The girl sighed as she leaned against the wall. The door opened and everyone shot to attention. Before the recruit could figure out what was happening, the Queen of Hyrule was standing above her!

"D-Uh-Um **Your Majesty!**" She shouted, leaping into a salute.

The queen smiled and saluted back. She was standing a little over five foot ten wearing gorgeous battle armor and a tiara resting on her blond hair. Link caught herself lost in the woman's eyes before awkwardly coughing and looking away. She'd never looked at a girl like that before, and was confused at the feelings the woman arose.

"Recruit. I need you to report to the armory and be fitted for battle gear immediately. That is all." The queen explained, turning to leave.

Everyone stood there in disbelief. Some mumbled about how hot the queen was in person. Some jeered at Link for receiving the special treatment yet again. The girl slowly walked to the armory and was given a suit of armor as well as a sword too heavy for her to easily wield.

"Sorry… I'm not used to making swords women can use. You do know there isn't a kitchen on the battlefield, right? " The man scoffed.

"I'm aware." Link tried to disregard the man's blatant sexism. "I'll make due. Thank you." She bowed and ran outside.

By the time Link reached the front gates: hell had broken loose, drunkenly married a girl named Tiffiny, and they both lived happily ever after! She stood in a mixture of awe and horror as she witnessed hordes of monsters collide with her allied forces. The recruit approached the battle slowly; not sure how to go about joining.

The decision was made for her when a bokoblin lunged at her from what seemed like nowhere! Link expertly dodged the attack then met the edge of her sword with the monster's stomach. It screamed and spasmed for a moment before dying. The hero didn't have much time to think before another bokoblin was upon her. Then another, then another. It seemed like there was no end to the flood of enemies that was upon her. She lifted her sword skyward and it was encased with a blue light. The novice then spun in a circle, devastating anything within range.

Two dozen foes screamed and flew every which way. The girl stood tall; cherishing her small victory. Screams could be heard a small sprint away and Link went to investigate. There was a massive armored man standing there. He was holding a Hylian soldier by the neck. Link noticed that his armor was shaped oddly like a dragon. Very similar to the legend of Volvagia. She didn't have much time to ponder on this however because when the soldier was dead, he turned his attention to her.

"Another? How many must I kill?" He chuckled.

Link readied her blade. The man lunged at her and she was taken aback by his strength. The blow to her shield caused the hero to slide backwards. Volga used this opportunity to jab at her with his spear. She blocked it with her sword and moved closer. Sounds of metal clanking filled the area and Link saw nothing except for her foe.

_His weapon is long, that means he's going to keep trying to push me far enough away from him to stab me with it. I'm not entirely in the clear up close though, he could still slice at me…_

Volga swung his spear and the tip of it grazed Link's cheek. This caused blood to spill to the ground.

_Way to close. That could have been my eyes._

Link blocked another swing and returned it with her own. The two danced in battle for another minute before she finally landed a staggering blow. He swung with too much of his torso and lost balance. That gave Link the chance to kick him in the face, slam the hilt of her sword against his helmet, and roundhouse kick him to the ground.

Volga spat blood and saw pure red. That bitch. She was about to die. He stood and Link tried to deliver the final blow. The half dragon stopped her blade with his hand and gritted his teeth through the pain. This struck fear into the Hylian who tried with all her might to remove the lodged piece of metal from her enemy. Volga grinned before kicking her in the chest. She fell to the ground in pain; forgetting about his super strength. The man's arm burst into flames that were shaped like that of a dragon. Link tried to get up but was too tired. She laid her head down in exhaustion.

Impa leapt in between the two swiftly and readied her blade. Volga laughed and pulled his arm back like he was about to swing.

"How noble. Enjoy your shared grave…"

Impa threw herself over the young girl and was overtaken by Volga's flames.


End file.
